Fifty shades of Lilly (sequel to Fifty Shades of a teenager)
by Kath086
Summary: Someone hopes to finish what they started...(i suck at summaries please read and review)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I finally have an idea for a story, please read and review. I do not own FSOG.

*Ayden's Pov*

I was sitting at my desk putting the finishing touches on the presentation I had to give at a meeting. I leaned over and picked up the picture of Lilly and I from when we got engaged a year and a half ago, it was crazy to think in Five days day's we were finally getting married.

*Knock, Knock* "come in," I said putting the picture down back on my desk. "Ayden, sorry to inturpt but I just wanted to introduce you to your new administrative assistant Brittany Young, she will be taking over Kerry's job until she comes back from Maternity leave," Mr. Douglas said. I got up and shook her hand "Ayden Kelly" I said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kelly" Brittany said "You can call me Ayden, I look forward to working with you Brittany," I said

Brittany's Uncle is Robert Young, CEO of our company" Mr. Douglas said. "Your Uncle is a great man," I said. All the sudden my phone started ringing. "I have to grab that but it was nice meeting you Brittany," I said "You too" "I will see you in a few minutes at the meeting," Mr. Doulas said.

*Lilly's Pov*

"I can't believe you didn't take this whole week off" My co-worker Ryann said. "Everything is done, there are just a few small details, and besides tomorrow is my last day, then I'm not back till the twenty-fifth," I said sitting down in front of the computer. "Did you give the guy in room six morphine?" I asked Ryann. "Yes I was just about to write it in," she said "I got it," I said "Thanks".

"Are you staying at your parent's the night before the wedding?" she asked. "Yes, we are getting ready there, and the guys are getting ready at our Townhouse, I have to remind my dipshit brother to pick up his tux," I said. Ryann laughed "when does he fly in?" she asked "Thursday Morning I'm going to pick him up, maybe we will do that on the way home," I said. "Crap what time is it?" I asked. twelve forty-five" Ryann said. "I told my Grandma I would meet her for lunch, I'll just page her and tell her I can't," I said

"No go ahead, we are good down here," she said, "Are you sure?" I asked "yes, go," Ryann said. "thanks," I said grabbing my purse and walking out of the ER.

I decided to change my Major Freshman year, I wanted to help people, and with my Grandmother being a doctor I was always interested in medicine, so I became a Nurse and graduated with my RN, BSN, I got a job working in the ER at the same hospital my grandmother works at. Ayden played football all four years and majored in Architectural Engineering.

My Grandmother was sitting at a table reading Medical digest. "Hi sweetie how are you?" she said getting up and giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm good you?" I asked "Good, busy but glad I could slip away to have lunch with you," she said. My Grandmother semi retired, she only works a few days a week. "Are you Hungry?" she asked "A little," I said.

"Lilly you need to eat, don't tell me you worried about fitting into your dress, you are going to look great," she said.

"Thank's Grandmom," I said smiling. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water and sat down. "when are they coming to set up?" I asked "Friday morning, I have work but your grandpa will be there if you want to stop by," She said. "Are you sure you two don't want to rehearsal dinner at our house?" she asked. "it's okay we already have dinner set up at The Bristo for six-thirty" I said. "I can't believe the day is almost here," she said. "I know"

"Your dad is having a hard time, his baby is getting married," she said. "I know," I said. Her pager started going off. "sorry I'll be right back" she said.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back upstairs but i will see you Friday," she said. "Okay love you," I said, "Love you too".

Later that day after work I drove home to our Townhouse, "Hey Brody" I said petting our one-year-old boxer "Want to go outside?" I said. After I let him out I changed into shorts and a loose tank and went for a long run. Running always helps me relax after a long day.

When I got back to the house and I started dinner, I turned some music on and danced around the kitchen.

*Ayden's Pov*

My presentation was hit, Mr. Douglas and Mr. Young loved it. I was in my office shutting my computer down when Brittany Knocked on the door. "Hey a bunch of us are going out for a Happy hour you in?" she asked. "sorry rain check, my fiance and I have some last minute things to do for our wedding," I said. "Oh you're getting married?" she asked. "Yes, this Saturday," I said. "Oh well congratulations," Brittany said. "Thank you," I said grabbing my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night"

When I got home Brody came and greeted me. "Hey Buddy, where's your mom?" I said patting him on the head and putting my stuff down. I heard music coming from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and stood by the door watching Lilly dance around while stirring something in a pot. "Hey babe" she jumped "sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said walking over and giving her a kiss. Lilly wrapped her one arm around me leaning her head against me. "what are you making?" I asked. "Baked chicken, baked potatoes corn and salad," she said. "sounds good, I'm starving," I said. "How was your presentation?" Lilly asked "It went really well they like my idea," I said. "that's great babe," she said giving me a kiss. "They talked about presenting it to the head of Wahington transportation" "That would be amazing," she said "I know I hope it happens," I said "me too"

I set the table and we sat down to eat. "I got a new administrative assistant, her name is Brittany she is Mr. Young's niece," I said. "Oh yeah is she pretty?" Lilly asked I gave her are you serious look. "what?" she asked, "she's pretty but she's not you". i said

After dinner we cleaned up, I grabbed the plate from Lilly and put it on the counter next to us. "That can wait," I said kissing her. "Babe," she said I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up on the counter kissing her. "Ayden I'm all sweaty," Lilly said. "you think I care," I said kissing her. She started un buttoning my shirt.

"Lilly are you home?" we heard a voice yell. "shit," I said "In the kitchen" Lilly yelled. Her best friend Brooke walked in.

*Lilly's Pov*

"Brooke what's wrong why didn't you just call me?" i asked "I did I tried calling both of you but you didn't answer," she said. "I don't want you to get upset when I tell you this, but you need to know," she said. 'what is it, Brooke?" Ayden asked. "Colleen is getting out of jail on Thursday for good behavior'

"Wait how did you find out?" One of our Lawyers is on her case, so I shouldn't really be telling you but". she said "Oh god I felt my legs give out beneath me. "Lilly" Ayden grabbed me. "it's going to be okay, she's not going to be able to get anywhere near us," he said. "How do you know," I said "because I am going to make sure of it," I said. I leaned against him and started crying. "shh it's going to be okay"

"I'm sorry I hate to do this but I have to go meet someone from work," Brooke said. "It's okay thanks for telling us," Ayden said "Oh course," she said giving me a hug. "I'll call you later okay love you," she said "love you too," I said.

Ayden stood there rubbing my back until i started to relax, "why do you go take a shower i'll finish cleaning up" he said. "Okay," I said standing up. "You need help, are you okay?" he asked "I'm okay," I said.

I walked up to our bathroom and got undressed and turn the shower on, everything was going so great why now?" I thought.

I showered and changed into a pair of Ayden's sweatpants and one my tee shirts, after brushing my hair and braiding it I got into bed and curled into a ball.

*Ayden's Pov*

I cleaned up dinner and fed the dog, then headed up stairs to check on Lilly, she was curled up in a ball in bed I walked over and leaned down. "I love you," I said "I love you too," she said.

i changed into basketball shorts and tee shirt and climbed into bed next to her till she fell asleep. I wasn't tired so I walked across the hall to our office to do some work.

"STOP DON'T TOUCH ME, LET ME GO! LET ME GO" I heard Lilly yelling I got up so fast my computer chair fell over, i ran into our room. "Lilly wake up it's just a dream, it's okay babe"

she woke up tears running down her face. "shh it's okay" I said she sat up and hugged me. "It was just a dream, it's going to be okay" i said "what if she comes back Ayden?" Lilly asked


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I do not own FSOG please leave a review!

*Ayden's Pov*

neither of us slept well that night, I got to work just in time, I turned my computer on and sat at my desk *Knock, Knock* "Good morning Mr. Kelly" I heard a voice say I looked up "Good morning Brittany, I told you to call me Ayden" I said "sorry, I brought you coffee and a muffin" she said. "Thank you so much you didn't need to do that," I said. "I was at Starbucks, figured you need a pick me up," she said putting it on my desk. "I owe you big time," I said.

"If you need anything else I'll be right outside your office," Brittany said. "Thank you, could you please shut the door behind you," I asked. "sure"

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down to Lilly's father's number and hit call, "Hello" "Hey Mr. Grey, I was wondering if you have a second to talk" I asked "Sure what's going on?" he asked "Brooke informed Lilly and I last night that Colleen is getting out of jail on good behavior" i said "You should have called me right after you found out" he said. I know but Lilly was having a hard time with the news" I said. "how is she now?" he asked "she's doing okay, she's at work, it's her last day" I said. "Thank you for letting me know, I will make sure we hire more security, there will be no uninvited guest at the wedding," Mr. Grey said. "Thank you, talk to you later," I said. "Bye"

*Lilly's Pov*

"Rough night?" Ryann asked me. "I didn't sleep well," I said taking a sip of my Coffee. "We have a thirty-two-year-old, Car hit a pole" a paramedic yelled running into the ER. I grabbed my stethoscope and ran into the room behind them.

"How long has he been down?" Dr. Ryder asked "Half an hour," I said. "We did everything we could," he said stepping back and taking his gloves off. "Time of death, eight-ten," Dr. Ryder said walking out of the room. "Lilly can you clean him up his family are outside in the waiting room," a nurse asked "sure," I said. I looked down at his hand, he had a wedding ring on.

As I was walking out, they were bringing his family in, his wife children, mom dad. "I am so sorry for your loss," I said. I walked out of the room and took a deep breath. "Lilly' i looked over. "dad what are you doing here?" I asked "I wanted to see if you were okay, Ayden told me about Colleen," he said. "Dad we are really busy I can't talk," I said. "you can't spare me a few minutes"

"come on," I said taking him into the break room. "Did you just lose someone?" he asked. "Car crash, he was Thirty-two, married with two kids," I said washing my hands. "I'm sorry" "I just have to remember what grandmom told me "You can't save everyone, unfortunately," I said. I sat down next to him at the table.

"We are going to get extra security, there will no body allowed in and out of the wedding," he said. "Dad you don't need to go crazy," I said. "I'm not going crazy I just want to make sure," he said, oh and I have Sawyer here" "Okay now you are going nuts," I said. "Lilly, please" "Fine," I said rolling my eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me". still, thinks he can tell me what to do at twenty-five" I thought.

"I have to get back to work," I said standing up. "I love you," he said giving me a hug. "I love you too dad" "I'll see you later," I said "Bye"

I quick text Ayden *don't be surprised if you see security from my dad's team at work* he texts me back a few seconds later. *I ran into him on the way to the bathroom lol, love you* I text him back *Love you too*

*Ayden's Pov*

"Hey, Jeff and I are going down the street to Tulio's for lunch you want to come?" Kevin asked. "ugh, sure," I said getting up.

We got a table outside, "What do you guys think of Brittany?" Kevin asked "she's nice," I said "she's hot," Jeff said. We both looked at him. "what?" "my date bailed last night for your wedding so I was wondering if you'd care if I asked her to go," Kevin said. "sure, but I'd be careful she's the big bosses daughter," I said. "I know I'm not stupid".

"I'm just saying," I said holding up my hands. "Hey guys" "Hey Brittany" "Mind if I sit with you guys?" she asked "Not at all" Kevin said.

"What do you think about the new job?" Kevin asked her, "I like it, I get to work with some really nice people," she said smiling at me. my phone started ringing. "I have to grab this, it's Lilly," I said standing up excusing myself. "hey babe how are you?" I asked walking away from the table. "It sucks, we lost a patient this morning" "I'm sorry," I said, "how is your day going?" Lilly asked "busy, I'm at lunch with the guys and Brittany" "Ohh," she said "don't worry Kevin has a thing for her," I said. "Oh god"

"Well I'll let you go, I love you I'll see you later," she said "I love you too babe" I hung up and walked back to the table. "Everything okay, she didn't cold feet did she?" Jeff asked. "No," I said. "How long have you been together?" Brittany asked. "seven and half years, we met in high school," I said. "Oh wow that's sweet," she said.

"he was the big Football star, our high school played him the championship they won," Kevin said. "You are never let that go are you?" I asked Kevin. "No," he said laughing.

After lunch I went back to work, I had two meetings, then I left work and stopped and got Lilly flowers and went home, luckily she was staying a little later at work so I had time to start her a bubble bath and light a bunch of candles. I dimmed the lights in the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked in the door.

*Lilly's Pov*

There was a bouquet of flowers and note sitting on the table by the front door, I dropped my bag and picked up the letter. *Lilly, in four days I finally get to call you my wife. Life has been a rollercoaster but there is no one else I would have wanted to ride it with. I love you with all my heart, you are my everything. Love your soon to be husband, Ayden* I wiped the tears from my eyes, I will never know how I got so lucky. "Ayden" I yelled. "Upstairs" he called back. I walked into our bedroom. "You are so sweet," I said giving him a hug and kiss. "I'm not done yet" he took my hand and open the bathroom door. "oh babe"

"I know you had a rough day, and everything that happens last night, you need to just relax," he said kissing me. "Thank you so much I said kissing him. "If you need anything just yell," he said.

I got undressed and sunk down into the water, it felt so good. "Ayden" I yelled. He came in "everything okay?" he asked, "Are you coming in?" I asked smiling. he got undressed and got in on the other side, I leaned over and kissed him.

"We made a mess in the bathroom," I said with my head lying against Ayden's chest. "I'll clean it up in a little bit," he said rubbing his fingers up and down my back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later, I put a tank top and leggings on and walked downstairs Ayden was sitting on the sofa with Brody. "Just in time sleepy head, I ordered us sushi. "You're the best," I said straddling him. "you want round two already?" he asked putting his hands under my tank top. "mmm" I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. *ding. dong* "That can't be the sushi guy I just called him," Ayden said picking me up and putting me on the sofa.

He opens the door "Brittany everything okay" I heard him say, I got up and walked around the corner. "I'm sorry I was in the area, my phone died and I got a flat tire," she said. "It's okay come in," he said. "Brittany this is my fiance Lilly, Lilly this is my co-worker Brittany," Ayden said. Brody barked, "and this is our dog Brody," he said "awe he's so cute," she said leaning down and petting him.

"Do you have a spare tire?, I can fix it for you?" Ayden said, "I do, omygosh that be great, my car is down the street," she said. "Let me just go grab my tools," he said leaving the two of us alone. "I heard you two are getting married this weekend congrats," Brittany said "Thanks" I opened my mouth to say something but Ayden came back. "Lil it won't take me long, money is on the table for dinner," Ayden said kissing me on the cheek. "okay," I said giving him a smile.

There was something about her..i couldn't put my finger on it but i was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm really disappointed I haven't gotten any reviews. i do not own FSOG.

*Lilly's Pov*

I grabbed my phone and called Sawyer. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked him "sure" "can you get information on women, her name is Brittany Young she's twenty-three I think she lives in Seattle," I said "I will find out everything I can Miss. Grey" "Thanks, Sawyer oh and can we keep this hush, hush," I asked "yes". "Thank you, your the best," I said. oh man, I'm turning into Christian Grey I thought.

Half an hour Ayden came back. "She good now?" I asked. "yes," he said taking a piece of sushi and popping it in his mouth. We hung out the rest of the night and did some last minute details for the wedding then went to bed.

Wednesday flew by, Thursday I got up and got ready to pick up Teddy from the airport and run errands. I showered and straighten my hair and put on skinny jeans a flowy flowered tank and a sweater over. As I finished getting ready my phone started ringing.

"Hey Sophia, how was your flight?" I asked "Good, Luckily Charlotte slept the whole time," she said "Awe good" "I can't believe your getting married in two days, wasn't it just yesterday you were little and i was trying to carry you around like a baby doll, oh wait that was your bachelorette party" she said "haha very funny, i'll be by later i have to pick up Teddy" i said. "Alright i'll see you later then, bye" Sophia said "Bye"

I drove down to the airport, Teddy was standing outside waiting for me. "Hey" i said getting out of the car. "Hey dork" he said giving me a hug. I grabbed his bag "I got it, just open your trunk" he said. I walked over to my car and popped the trunk. "how was your flight?" i asked "It was good, glad i could come home, this year just started and it's no joke" he said. "Well i'm glad you know what your priorities are" i said. "Ugh thanks mom" Teddy said.

"We have to stop at Dolce Bleu to pick up your tux" i said as we got into the car. "Okay" he said texting away on his phone. "Who's the girl?" i asked "No one, i don't have time for a girlfriend" he said. "Sure" i said.

my phone started ringing, i pushed the answer button on my stereo "Hey Sawyer" "Hey Lilly i just wanted to let you know i ran a full search on Brittany Young and i didn't find anything out of the ordinary" he said. "Okay thank you for looking Sawyer" i said. "no problem Miss Grey i will talk to you later" he said

"What was that about?" Teddy asked "Nothing" i said. "Lilly" "Teddy" i said looking at him. "Are you turning into Christian Grey Jr?" he asked "No, i'm not that crazy" i said. "I'm sorry it's not crazy it's "Being protective" we both said at the same time laughing.

Teddy tried on his Tux to make sure it fit, then i drove him to my parents. "Hello i'm home" he yelled as i followed behind him into the house. Our mom came running out giving him a big hug. "It's so nice to see you i'm so glad your home" she said. "Mom relax"

I gave her a hug and kiss, "Dad working?" i asked "oh course, everyone is outback if you want to say hi" she said.

"Lilly!" Sophia said jumping out of her chair and giving me a hug. Her husband Jared got up and gave me a hug, "Thanks for coming and being apart of our special day" i said. "Oh course we wouldn't miss it for the world, i'm so excited to being able to stand by your side on Saturday and watch you get married" Sophia said.

"Oh gosh" Gail said wiping her eyes, "she's already crying" Taylor said. We all started laughing. "I don't know how i am going to keep it together on saturday" she said "a xanax" Teddy said coming outside.

"Theodore Grey" our mom said. "mom i was joking" he said.

*Ayden's Pov*

"Hey babe" i said looking around for building prints on my desk. "Hey how's work?" she asked "busy, i just wanted to call and let you know i won't be able to make it to your parent's for dinner, we have a company dinner tonight and i have to go" he said. "okay, i miss you" she said "i miss you too" i said. "I'll meet you at home later, wearing something sexy" Lilly said. "Babe do you know what your doing to me right now" i said. "yes, and i like it" she said. i groaned "I have to go but i'll text you later i love you" i said "I love you" she said.

*Knock, Knock* i looked up "Hey Ayden, here is the paperwork you asked for" Brittany said. "Thank you" i said taking it from her. "Are you going to the dinner tonight?" she asked "yes" "'ll be at my desk if you need anything else" she said "Thanks"

*Lilly's Pov*

I ran a bunch of errands, and picked Grace up from soccer pratice. "Hey how was your day?" i asked as she got into my car. "good" "i can't belive your a sophmore" i said "me either, i can't belive your getting married" she said.  
"Ugh me either" i said laughing.

After dinner i was helping clean up when i got a text from Ayden. *A bunch of us are going to the bar for a few drinks, i won't be home late* "what's wrong?" Sophia asked "Nothing" i said.

I left my parent's around nine, i let the dog out then went up to our room and changed into sweatpants and a tank top, after washing my face and brushing my teeth i climbed into bed and read a book till i passed out.

*Ayden's POV

""Let's do another shot" Brittany said putting her hand on my leg. "I'm good" i said pushing it off, "I have to go soon, i told Lilly i wasn't staying out late, we have to be up early to do wedding stuff" i said. "Oh come on, your still technically single you don't have a ring on your finger" she said rubbing her hand up my leg. "Brittany you need to stop" i said. She rolled her eyes and got up and stomped away. "what was that about?" Kevin asked "Nothing, i'm going to head out, i will see you later" i said "Next time i see you, you will be a married man, see you later" he said patting me on the back.

When i got home i went up to our room, i got undressed and climbed into bed next to Lilly giving her a kiss. "Ayden" she asked half asleep. "sorry i didn't mean to wake you" i said "it's okay, how was dinner and the bar?" she asked. "good" i was debating wether i should tell her what happen with Brittany.

I leaned over and kissed her, she put her hands on my face. "I love you" i said "I love you too babe" she said, i kissed her again, putting my hands on her hips.

The next morning i woke up early, I made coffee and took the dog outback to play fetch, i was standing on the deck when i felt arounds wrap around me. "Morning" i turned around Lilly was in one of my teeshirts with a blanket wrapped around her.

"One more day till your Mrs. Kelly" i said kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Please read and review, i do not own FSOG. (sorry it took so long to get another chapter and also for this being so short but I wanted to get it posted I will have the next chapter up soon I promise!)

*Lilly's Pov*

We spent the day at my Grandparents getting things ready for the wedding, later that afternoon Ayden drove to the airport to pick one of his groomsmen and his girlfriend, while i went and got mani/pedis with the girls.

"Has your dad had a nervous breakdown yet?" Brooke asked me. "No, not yet and hopefully he'll be able to keep together tomorrow" i said. "I think he will be Okay" Sophia said. "Egh have you met Christian Grey?" my sister Grace said. We all started laughing.

"Oh hey Lilly" "Hey Brittany" "Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked "very" i said with a smile. "Your one lucky girl, Ayden is very handsome guy" she said. "I am" i said a little more bitchier then i should of. "Well i can't wait to watch you two get married" she said. "Oh your coming?" i asked "Ayden's co-worker Kevin asked me to go, something about his date balling on him last minute" "Oh well i guess i'll see you tomorrow then" i said. "see you tomorrow" she said with a fake smile.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked "She is Ayden's Administrative Assistant and her dad owns the company" i said. "are you okay?" Brooke asked :"oh yeah i'm fine" i said. I was going to tell her about how Brittany showed up at our house the other day but i didn't want to sound crazy.

After our mani/pedi's i drove home to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, i walked up to our room, Ayden was in the shower, i open the door. "Hey" "Hey have fun with the girls?" he asked "yes, how was Tom and Kendall s flight? "good, i told them your sorry you couldn't be there, you were doing pre-wedding things" he said leaning out of the shower and giving me a kiss. I kissed him back. "You coming in?" he asked "yeah but we have to make it quick" i said "Oh a quckie huh?" he smiled.

"Ayden can i ask you something?" i asked as i finished straighten my hair. "what's up?" Ayden asked "Has Brittany ever tried to come on to you?" i asked :"Once but i denied her and told her to back off, why?" he asked. "Just curious" i said, Ayden walked into the bathroom. "Lilly did something happen? Did she say something to you?" he asked. "No, well i mean i saw her at the nail salon and she just said how lucky i was to be marry you but the way she said, it bothered me" i said. "Lilly, i don't want to be with anyone else, you're the one i want to spend the rest of my life with me you hear me?" he said "yes" i'm sorry" i said "babe there is nothing to be sorry about" he said kissing my far head.

"Everything is in my car" Ayden said "You have all the groomsmen and brides mates presents?" i asked "yes, and both our parents" he said. "Thank you babe" i said smiling and giving him a kiss.

we got to the restaurant, my dad and Taylor were outside. "Dad can you help me with these" i asked "sure" he said walking over and giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Ugh take these two bags, and this Victoria Secret Bag" "You look good holding it" Taylor joked.

They set up a private room for us, everyone was there, Ayden and i walked around and said hi to everyone then everyone sat down to eat. Ayden tapped his glass.

"Lilly and I just wanted to say thank you for being here for our special day, especially to our parents, Mr and Mrs Grey thank you for raising such a loving, sweet women, i can't wait for her to FINALLY be my wife. Mom and Mike, thank you for being loving and supportive parents and always believing in my dreams, even if it's telling you i was going to marry Lilly my senior year of highschool" he said. Everyone laughed. "Cheers to a weekend of celebration" Ayden said

"Cheers" everyone said. I gave him a kiss. "Love you" i said "Love you too". "Trying to make me cry already?" Mrs. Kelly said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "mom you have been crying the past week" Ayden said laughing. "Oh hush" she smacked him in the arm. "I told him he can make the speech because I won't be able to get though it" I said. "Oh sweetie" My mom said wiping her eyes. "You too" I said laughing.

After dinner and giving our bridal party and parents there gifts, everyone slowly started leaving, Ayden walked me out to my parent's car. "next time I see you we'll be getting married' he said. I took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" he asked "yes" I said smiling. "do you remember the first time I asked you out?" "You walked me to the car and took my bag, and asked me to go to a bon fire" I said. "which your dad and Taylor ended up showing up too" he said. I laughed "You're never going to let that go" I said "Oh no". "I love you" I said. "I love you too". "sleep well" he said kissing me on my forehead. "You too" My dad walked up to the car. "Bye Mr. Mrs, Grey" Ayden said. "Bye" I got into the car, my stomach filled with butterflies like it first time he kissed me and after tomorrow I'll be able to do it forever,


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Please read and review I do not own FSOG. I hope you love this chapter as much as I do, I put a whole lotta love into it and

*Lilly's Pov*

I watched a movie with Grace then headed to bed, but tossed and turned all night finally around six am I couldn't take it anymore I got up and changed into running shorts and a tee-shirt, I found my a high school hoodie in my closet and a pair of old running shoes. I grabbed them and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Dad what are you doing up?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep, you?" "same I said grabbing a water from the fridge and sitting down at the island. "It doesn't have anything to do with having seconds thoughts about today does it?" he asked "No dad I don't have second thoughts, I'm marrying Ayden today" I said. "Okay" "I'm going for a run I'll be back in a little bit" I said. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Are you going to be able to keep up old man?" "Very Funny, I'll change and be down in a few minutes" he said. "okay Pops".

We ran four miles down to the river. "Wow who knew you still had it in you" I said. "See I can still keep up" he said. We sat down on a bench to take a break. "Water?" he asked handing it over to me "please". "Are you sure you're ready to get married you guys are still young, I know you want to become a physician's assistant ". "Dad I will go back to school, and finish my dream, being married isn't going to stop any of that" I said. "I' m just worried" I cut him off. "You don't have to be worried, how long have you've known Ayden? He's a great guy, he's hard working, and he's going to be an amazing Husband and he's going to take really good care of me" I said.

He took a long deep breathe "I have to let go of my little girl?" he asked "You have to let go sometime dad" I said giving him a hug. "You know if you ever need me I'm always here" "Yes dad I know" I said. I stood up "I'll meet you up there in a second" I said. "Okay sweetie".

I walked down to the water, I remember one time My mom's dad our Grandpa Ray took us down to the water to feed the ducks and I ended up falling in because I wanted to try and get a closer look at one of the baby ducks, that didn't end well, but I was okay, my dad was pissed at my grandpa for a while but he forgave him.

We ran back to the house, I went up to my room to shower and changed into my white long sleeve button down blouse I got made to get ready in, the girls had light blue ones that had there initials on the chest and black leggings. I brushed my hair and left it down to air dry.

*Knock, Knock* "come in" Grace walked in ready to go. "it fits you perfect you look so cute" I said "thanks you too" she said. "is mom ready to go?" I asked "yeah she told me to come get you" Grace said. "okay" I said taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked. "I can't believe the day is finally here" I said. "Me either it feels like yesterday I was watching you and Brooke get ready for senior prom" Grace said. I laughed oh gosh I was so mad Ayden couldn't go, we almost broke up" I said. "Little did you know" Grace said. "That was one of the best nights of my life" I said with a huge smile. "Gross" Grace said. "I meant Prom, well after was fun too" I said.

"Spare me the details and let's go" Grace said, "fine" i said rolling my eyes at her. My parents, Taylor, Sophia, and Gail were standing by the door, Gail was wiping her eyes. "Gail what's wrong is everything okay?" I asked. "she's fine she's getting emotional already" Taylor said. "awe it's okay" I said giving her a hug. "It feels like just yesterday your parent's brought you home from the Hospital, Oh gosh" she said wiping her eyes. "Are you going to be okay while I drop them off?" Taylor asked her. "Yes I'll be fine" she said. "I'll make sure" my dad said.

We got into the SUV, I double and tripled checked to make sure I had everything and we drove over to my grandparent's. When we got there my Grandma and Brooke already had breakfast all set out. "Wow you guys went all out" I said. "Anything for you" "Thank you so much" I said. Giving them both hugs.

After we ate we started getting our hair and makeup down. I turned on Music and we danced around.

Graces phone went off I grabbed it off the table. "Who's Owen?" I asked "a friend" she said trying to get it back. "Grace Anastasia Grey" her face got red. "He's just someone I kinda like" I said. "Kinda like?" "Okay I have a HUGE crush on him" she said taking the phone away from me. "You should of invited him as a date" I said. "And have dad meet him and who know's what else, no thanks" she said. "Dad's not that bad" I said. "says the one who had dad and Taylor break through a fence during your first date" she said. "Oh god" I said making a face. "still my favorite story ever" she said laughing.

"What do you mean he's missing?" i heard my mom yell. Grace and I looked at each other I got up and walked over to her. "call me If you find him" my mom said hanging up the phone. "Mom what's going on?" I asked I could start to feel my anxiety get bad. "We can't find Teddy, he must of went out last night after the Dinner and he never came home". "Has someone called or text him?' I asked "Both, his phone is dead". "Relax Lilly we will find him" Brooke said.

"This can't be Happening, when we find him and he's okay, I'm going to kill him" I said. "please don't get yourself worked up, just focus on finishing getting ready with your bridesmaid and I will have security and your father look for him" my mom said. "Okay".

An hour later my phone started ringing, it was Teddy. "what the hell" I yelled. "I'm sorry I got a little drunk last night, stayed at a friends and my phone died" he said. "Teddy it's my wedding day" I said "I know I'm really sorry, I'm about to head over to Your Place I have my tux" he said. "you drive me crazy" I said. "I love you too Bridezilla" he said hanging up the phone.

The girls got into their dresses, long Chiffon and Windsor Blue, each of them had the top a different style. "You girls look so pretty" I said helping Sophia put on the matching bracelets I got them. "You ready to put yours on?" Brooke asked. i gave her a nervous smile.

My mom and Grace helped me into it, I picked a long fitted lace with the back open with no sleeves. After making sure I was all set I looked into the mirror. "You look absolutely beautiful" my mom said. "please don't cry" I said wiping her cheeks. "My little girl" I fanned my face. "Oh man this is going to be harder than I thought" I said.

We took a few pictures then my dad came up too see me. *Knock Knock* "come in" I said. My dad open the door, the look on his face was priceless. The Photographer handed him a tissue. "Thank you". He gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You look breathtaking" he said. "Thanks" he wiped his eyes. "I am so proud of the women you have become Lilly, I love you so much" "I love you too dad".

"Are you ready?" the wedding coordinator asked me after we took more pictures. "yes" I said. We made our way to the back yard, the musicians started playing Cannon in D, each girl slowly walked up the aisle, the musician changed to here comes the bride. "Ready go" The wedding coordinator said. I looked at my dad and took a deep breath. "You alright" he asked I shook my head yes.

*Ayden's Pov*

As the music started playing Here comes the bride my hands started shaking , everyone stood up, Lilly walked down the isle with her dad, tears filled my eyes and I let out a deep breath. Collin put his hand on my back "she looks beautiful" he whispered, for that second I felt like it was just her and I no one else in the room. She gave me a big smile, I could tell she was trying not to cry. ""Who gives this woman and the man to be married to each other?" the wedding Officiant asked "Anna and I" Lilly's father said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I took her hands and we faced each other

"Ladies and gentleman, friends and family of the bride and groom. Thank you on behalf of Lilly and Ayden in taking out a part of your busy lives to grace them with your presence on this very special day, the day their wedding. Without you all here, this event would not be as successful and memorable as it has been so far. Your presence and warm participation in this wedding ceremony will make this event a great one as Lilly and Ayden begin their new life together as husband and wife."

"Marriage means falling in love with the same person again and again. Understanding the needs, hopes, desires, and ambitions of each other; being true to one other's self and the ability to readjust one's own mind according to the other's are the essentials that constitute a true and happy marriage." Our officiant said

We will now exchange Vows, Ayden do you want to start?"

"Today is the day you become my wife, You are my best friend, the love of my life, My soulmate. There is no one I would rather take this journey. Lilly I love you more than words. I promise to spend my days with you for the lifetime." I said.

Ayden Michael, I always think about the first time you talked to me, those butterflies never went away, I get them every time you kiss me, You are my best friend, my Bubba. I can't wait to see where this journey as a married couple takes us. I love you so much babe. I wiped the tears off her face.

"If we can please have the rings" Collin handed the Officiant the rings. He handed me Lilly's ring repeat after me:

"I Ayden Michael Kelly give you this ring to show my love and faithfulness to you. A ring has no ends like my love for you. In my absence, this ring will be with you as my counterpart."

I Ayden Michael Kelly give you this ring to show my love and faithfulness to you. A ring has no ends like my love for you. In my absence, this ring will be with you as my counterpart." I said slipping the ring on her finger.

"I Lilly Christine Grey give you this ring to show my love and faithfulness to you. A ring has no ends like my love for you. In my absence, this ring will be with you as my counterpart." She slipped the ring on my finger.

"By the power given to me by the law of the State of Washington, I am declaring you husband and wife, Ayden you may now kiss your bride"

I leaned over and kissed Lilly, I love you" I said "I love you too" Lilly said.

I present to you the newly wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Ayden and Lilly Kelly" Our Officiant said We kissed again as everyone clapped and cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I do not own FSOG, please let me know what you think of the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.

*Lilly's Pov*

It felt like a dream, I couldn't believe we were finally married. We got pictures down by the water and on the dock.

After pictures we joined everyone for the rest of cocktail hour. "Congrats" Ryann said giving me a big hug "Thank you, thank you guys for coming" I said. "We wouldn't miss it for the world" Ryann said. "Hey Mrs. Kelly" Ayden said wrapping his arms around me. "I could get use to the sound of that" I said turning around and giving him a kiss. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Kelly" Kevin said shaking Ayden's hand and giving me a hug. "Thank you" "Lilly I would like you to meet my date, Brittany" "Brittany, Lilly" Kevin said "We actually met the other day" I said. "Her car got a flat tire by our house" Ayden said. "Agh" he said.

"If everyone could start making their way to their seats please" The wedding coordinator announced. "See you in there" Kevin said.

We went inside and my mom and the girls bustled my dress and my hair dresser fixed my hair and pinned it up for me. "Are you okay, do you need anything?" my dad asked. "I'm good dad thank you, and thank you for making this all happen, you and mom have gone above and beyond to make this day perfect for Ayden and I we are forever grateful" I said. "As much as I hate letting go, I know Ayden will take good care of you and give you a great life" he said kissing my forehead. "I love you dad" "I love you too".

"Is everyone ready for introductions?" Carrie asked. Everyone started cheering, we all lined up outside the tent. " if I can have everyone's attention Its time to get this party started. First I'd like to introduce Parents of the Groom. "Lisa and Michael Kelllyy" the DJ started playing Justin Timberlake "Can't stop the feeling". "next we have parents of the Bride "Christian and Ana Greeeey" My parent's danced their way into the tent, Teddy looked back at me laughing. "Now we will introduce the Bridal party, first we have Tom McDonald and Sister of the Bride Grace Greyy. LMAFO party rock came on. Grace jumped on Toms back and he danced out. "We have the brother of the bride Teddy Grey and Sophia DeLucca" they walked out and Sophia started dancing and Teddy followed. "If we can give a big round of applause to the Best Man Collin Willams and Brooke Ronson" Kenny Loggins-Footloose started playing, Collin started doing the worm while Brooke started dancing. Collin got up and Brooke brushed him off.

"Now if you can all stand and give a big round of a Applause, for the first time tonight I like to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Ayden and Lilly Kellllyy" everyone cheered as we dance our way into the tent to Jock jams-Mega Mix. Everyone was clapping and dancing.

"If I can get the bride and groom in the middle of the dance floor for their first dance. "Ayden and Lilly will be dancing to "This I promise you" By Nsync "

I took Ayden's hand and we started dancing. "I love you so much" I said "I love you too" he said giving me a kiss. "Did you really know you were going to marry me when we were in high school?" I asked "Yes, as crazy as it sounds" he said. "well it wasn't that crazy because it came true" I said "and I get to call you my wife forever" he said. I laid my head against him. When the song ended I gave him a kiss. "Give it up for the bride and groom". "if we can the father of the bride please come out".

I took a deep breath, my dad took my hand and butterfly kisses came on. "You know what your mom and I were talking about this morning" he asked "no what?" I asked "The day you were born, I told her I wish I could go back and do it over it again" he said. "Awe dad". " "we are so proud of the women you have become, you are sweet, caring loving and smart and I hope you know what a beautiful person you are inside and out". He said "I am the way I am because of you and mommy, dad don't cry" I said wiping the tears off his face. My eyes started to water. My Aunt Kate ran in and gave me a tissue as she wiped her own eyes. "Thank you" I laughed. When the song ended he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" he said "I love you too dad".

Ayden's Pov

Watching Lilly and her dad dance I couldn't take my eyes off her, the huge smile she had on her face. They called my mom and I onto the dance floor. "Ayden and his mom will be dancing to Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd" Our Dj said. "Thank you for being an amazing mother" I said. "Thank you for being such an amazing son" she said. "You always put me first no matter what" I said. When the song ended I gave her a kiss a cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: As always please leave a review and I do not own any of the songs in this chapter.

*Lilly's Pov*

Brooke and Collin made great speeches, then my dad made a toast before dinner and there was not a dry eye in the house.

After Dinner the DJ started playing music, "Come on" Brooke said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor. Ayden came and danced with me after a few songs, we were having a great time.

"We are going to slow it down for a few, this one goes out to the Grandfather of the bride and His Granddaughter Lilly" My girl started playing. "I had to sneak in one dance with you" my grandfather said and he took my hand and started dancing. "Anything for you Grandpop" I said. He twilled me around and brought me back in. "I'm so happy for you and Ayden" "Thank you" I said. "Can I sneak in" My Uncle Elliot asked. "Alright" my grandfather said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful" "Thank you, are you having a good time?" I asked. "Great time, I just can't believe your married, it feels like just yesterday we were at the hospital waiting for you to be born" he said. "Don't cry" I joked. "Not going to lie I teared up a bit when you were walking down the aisle with your dad" he said. "Thank you for the dance, remember I am always here for you" My Uncle said kissing me on the cheek. "thanks Uncle E, I love you" I said "I love you too".

"Can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Came on, Ayden and I started dancing. My mom and dad came up us next to us. "Are you guys having a good time?" I asked "Great time" My mom said. "I know we've said it a thousand times but thank you for everything you guys have done" Ayden said. "We would do it over and over again" My mom said. "I mean" my dad said Joking. My mom gave him a look. Ayden started singing the song to me.

"We are going to get it back going with a little "shout" by the Isley Brothers". My dad tried to leave the dance floor. "Oh no" I said. Grabbing his hand. Ayden's Mom and stepdad came out, we all danced in a big circle.

The DJ kept the partying going with great music, "Are you going to be okay?" I jokily asked Ayden's mom as we stood at the bar. "Yes, just please make sure you take care of him for me" she said. "I said for better or worse I'm stuck with him now" I said. "What can I get you Ladies?" The bartender asked. "Can I have two shots of vodka" I asked he gave me a look. "I won't tell anyone" I said with a smile. "what is this?" Laura asked. "Vodka, don't think about it just take it" I said. "Here's to my new mother in law" I said "and to my new daughter in law" she said. We clinked shot glasses. "Oh my" she made a face. i put my hand over my mouth and started laughing. "Not bad right?" I asked. "if you see me dancing in the middle of the dance floor in a few minutes you know why" she laughed.

"There are my two favorite women" Ayden said putting his arm around both of us. "Your wife just made me do a shot" Laura said. "She'll be at the table asleep soon" he said. "Or out on the dance floor dancing like a crazy women" I said.

*Ayden's Pov*

Time flew by and the night was coming to an end. "If everyone could make their way outside Ayden has a surprise for Lilly" The Dj said. "what is it?" she asked "You'll see" Everyone walked down to the river.

"Lilly and I Just want to thank you all for coming and celebrating our special day with us, we will always remember today, If you want to keep the party going we will be at the Grand hotel in downtown where our guest are staying, I hope everyone enjoys the surprise and have a great night" I yelled.

All the sudden the fireworks started. "Omgosh babe" Lilly said. "You like?" I asked "I love it thank you so much" she said giving me a kiss. Our Wedding planner started handing out sparklers to everyone.

After the fireworks ended everyone went out front in a line holding there sparklers and Lilly and I ducked thought them. We got into the Limo with our wedding party and we drove downtown to the hotel. There was a band playing and the bar was open.

Lilly was on the dance floor with Sophia and Brooke dancing while I was at the bar getting a drink with Teddy. "Congratulations" Brittany said coming up next to me. "Thank you" I said. "Nice to see you again Teddy" she said sucking her cherry off the little straw and smiling.

"Teddy" I said "what? She's hot, I met her at the bar last night, we got drunk and" "and we couldn't find you on our wedding day" I said. "I would stay away from her she's trouble, and I don't think your sister is very fond of her" I said. "Why's that?" "she tried to hit on me a few times" I said. "Gotcha" he said

Before we knew it, it was One in the morning, there was only a few of us left. "Babe can we go to bed" Lilly asked wrapping her arms around me. "I'm ready" I said. We said our goodbyes and went up to the sweet we were staying in for the night before we headed to Fiji for our honeymoon.

*Lilly's Pov*

Ayden helped me get my dress off, I washed my make up off took all the pins out of my hair and changed into something sexy. After hanging up my dress I walked out of the bathroom, Ayden was laying on the bed. "Wow" "You like?" I asked "Ugh I love it, come here". He pinned me down on the bed and we started kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I do not own FSOG. Please read and review. (sorry it's so short)

*Ayden's Pov*

"It's time to wake up Mrs. Kelly" I said kissing Lilly on the cheek. "Five more minutes" she mumbled. I got up and walked around the bed and picked her up. "Ayden" she yelled. I carried her into the bathroom and put her in the shower and turned it on. "I'm going to kill you" she said laughing. "oh relax I'm getting in with you" I said getting undressed.

After showering and getting dressed we met our guest downstairs for breakfast. "What time is your flight?" Collin asked me. "We are taking her dads plane, Mr. Grey said he would feel better, less paparazzi" I said. "Nice". "Did you have fun yesterday?" I asked. "Best wedding ever" he said.

*Liily's Pov*

"Did you stay in Teddy Grey's hotel room last night?" I heard Jeff's date ask Brittany as they walked into the restroom. "Yes, second night in a row we met the night before the wedding and he stayed at my place" Brittany said. I sat in the stall and listen to their conversation. "How was it?" she asked "a girl does not kiss and tell" Brittany said. Thank god I thought I did not need to know any details about Teddy's sex life that is weird.

I flushed the toilet and walked out, Brittany tried to look all shocked. I washed my hands and grabbed a paper towel. "Do me a favor, stay the fuck away from my brother and my husband if you know what's good for you" I said.

I took a deep breath before I walked back into the hall. "Are you okay, you look pissed Brooke said. "Brittany had sex with Teddy" I said "After she tried so hard to have sex with Ayden, she's disgusting" Brooke said. "I told her to stay the fuck away from them if she knows what's good for her" I said. "Relax, she's just trying to get under your skin, plus she messes with you she messes with me?" she said. I started laughing. "I love you" I said giving her a hug "I love you too" she said.

"I was looking for you, are you okay?" Ayden asked. "Besides your slutty assistant, yes" I said. "You found out about Teddy?" he asked "wait how did you know?" I asked "she was being all flirty with him at the bar and when she walked away he told me he slept with her the night before the wedding" Ayden said. "Why didn't you tell me" I asked. "It was our wedding and it didn't seem very important at the time" he said. "Your right" I said. "I told Teddy to stay away from her, but he's an adult and will make his own decisions, let's go enjoy spending time with our friends and family before we go on our honeymoon" Ayden said. "Okay" I said. "I love you" he said "I love you too " I said giving him a kiss.

We said our goodbyes after breakfast and headed for the airport. After a long flight we got to Fiji it was absolutely breath taking. They drove us down to where we would be staying, then we walk down to our Bungalow over the water. It had a pool and a hammock and steps to walk down in the water.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I asked. "I wish" Ayden said.

Our Honeymoon went by so fast, before I knew it we were back to the real world.

"We are going to have laundry for weeks" I said emptying out our suit cases. "That's because someone decided to bring their whole closet" Ayden said.

I threw a dirty shirt at him. "Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" I asked him. "No and Yes, we are starting on a new project" he said.

"what are you going to do about Brittany?" I asked. "Look I know you don't like her, but it's complicated, her uncle is the CEO of the company" Ayden said.

"So that's it, you're just going to let her prance around acting like a slut" I said getting up and walking out of the laundry room.

"Lilly" Ayden said.

*Ayden's pov*

I followed her up to our room. "You probley think I'm acting crazy but I just have this bad feeling about her" Lilly said.

"I don't think you're crazy babe, if it makes you feel better I will talk to my boss about getting me another assistant" Ayden said, "I don't want people to think I'm the wife that doesn't trust her husband" she said.

"Who cares what people think" I said. "I love you" she said. "I love you too".


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I do not own FSOG. Please read and review.

*Lilly's Pov*

The next month flew by, things were going well, Ayden got a new assistant with little trouble and it seemed like Brittany was really backing off.

It was Friday night and I was working over night for the next two nights for a co-worker.

"Hey Lilly can you take the patient in room ten?" she asked "sure" I said looking on the computer real quick for the reason why she was in.

I got up and walked down to the room. I knocked on the wall "come in". I open the Curtin. "Hi my name is Lilly I will be your nurse tonight, what is going on?" I asked.

The young girl looked to be about Graces age. "Tegan took something and won't tell me what it was, she lashed out and threatened me this is not like her at all" the mother said.

"Tegan can you tell me how old you are?" I asked "sixteen" she answered. I asked her a few more questions then left the room and talked to the Doctor.

"I am going to have to a blood draw" I said walking back into her room. "Can't I refuse?" she asked "No because your only sixteen and your mother is your legal guardian" I said setting up the table.

"This isn't fair, get me out of here!" she screamed "Tegan" her mother yelled. She got up and ran into me, I fell on the ground but was able to grab her waist. Security ran in and got her, they put her back on the bed and I helped them tie her wrist to the bed.

"Are you okay?" The security guard asked. "I'm fine" I said.

I did the blood draw and the tech took it down to the lab for me.

"I just heard what happen, are you okay?" Erin said coming up next to me at the desk. "I'm good" I said.

I went back into her room a few minutes later. "Where is your mom?" I asked. "she's on the phone with my dad" Tegan said.

"I'm really sorry I freaked out like that" she said. "It all could have been avoided if you just told us what you took" I said.

"I was at a party a bunch of people were drinking and this guy had some pills, he said it was Molly, he was making everyone pay for them but he said I was cute and he'd give it to me for free, so I took it and I started feeling weird not much longer after, I freaked out and called my mom and she brought me to the hospital" Tegan explained.

"Well the good news you will be fine, the bad news it I'm sure you'll be grounded for a long time" I said trying to get her to laugh. "Oh yeah" she said.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked Seattle Prep" she said "Oh my sister is a sophomore there, she plays soccer" I said. "What's her name?" she asked. "Grace Grey".

"She was there tonight at the party" my heart dropped into my stomach. "They offered her Molly but I don't think she took it, she was only drinking" Tegan said.

"Oh okay" I said.

Tegan's mom came back in. "I am sorry about earlier" she said. "It's okay we talked, and she told me what she took, Molly which is a MDMA, it last in your system from three-to six hours, the doctor will come in and talk to you in a few minutes" I said

"Thank you so much Lilly" Tegan's mom said. I walked out of her. "I'm going to run to the bathroom" I told Erin. "Okay"

I shut and locked the door behind me I took my phone out and called Grace, even though it was almost one-thirty in the morning. She didn't answer, I left her a voicemail. "Hey Grace it's Lilly I need to talk to you, I know it's late but it's important, call me back, I love you bye".

I went back to work and tried to focus the rest of the night Tegan ended up being fine and got discharged.

Seven O'clock came and I said my goodbyes to everyone and left, I just had to make some excuse why I was showing up at my parent's house this early if they were up.

I pulled up the gate and the security guy let me in. I was glad I still had a key to the house. I let myself in and took my shoes off. The house was quiet

"Lilly what are you doing here?" Gail asked. I jumped "shit you scared me" I said. "sorry" "I just got off work, I ugh need to borrow something from Grace so I figured I stop since it's on my way home" I said

"She's still sleeping" Gail said. "I know, she said I could just go up to her room and take it" I said. "Oh okay".

I knew she didn't believe one thing I said, she could read me like a book. I quietly made my way up to Graces room and open her door. She was fast asleep in bed, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Lilly what are you doing here?" My dad asked "I screamed. "Jesus you people need to stop scaring the shit out of me" I said.

Grace woke up and turned over. "Lilly" she said sleepily. "Everything's fine Grace go back to sleep" I said. "Okay" I shut her door.

"Are you going to explain why you're here" My dad asked. "I was going to borrow something from Grace but then I realized I didn't need to" I lied.

"Um okay, see you downstairs?" he asked

I waited till he left then I open Graces door and shut it behind me. "Grace wake up" I said.

"Lilly, I just listened to your voicemail, what's going on" she asked

"I can't tell you her name, but a girl from your school was at the hospital last night I took care of her, she was high on Molly" I said.

"a few people were taken it, they offered it to me but I told them no, I would never do drugs" she said. "you don't know how happy I am to hear you to say that, you know you can die taking that even one time".

"Did you drink?" I asked "A little, I don't even really like the taste of alcohol" she said.

I gave her a big hug. "Lilly get off of me" she said.

"I just don't know what I would do if anything happen to you" I said.

"Like I said I wouldn't mess up my life doing anything like that".

"I love you Grace" I said giving her a kiss on the side of the head, and you know you can always talk to me about anything" I said

"I know I love you too" she said.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked

"Go for it" I said

I walked down to the Kitchen my dad and Gail were sitting there talking. "I'm going to head out I just finished night shift and im exhausted" I said.

"Everything okay with you and Grace?" My dad asked "yes" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Gail" "Bye Lilly" "Tell mom I love her" I said "I will"


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I do not own FSOG. FINALLY here is another chapter, sorry for the long wait there is no excuse expect the fact I worked on this chapter a little *and I mean a little at time*ENJOY and as always please leave a review.

*Lilly's Pov*

I got home from work, took a shower and got into bed. "What time is it?" Ayden asked rolling over and wrapping his arms around me. "Nine, I stopped by my parent's after work" I said." "Is everything okay?" he asked.

I told him everything that had happen last night and I was just worried and wanted to check up on Grace. "I'm glad you're okay, but you're not Bo Scarbrough, you can't just go and tackle people" he said laughing. "I have a pretty mean tackle, I'll have to show you sometime" I said. "Oh yeah". He kissed me and I fell asleep.

The rest of the weekend went by smooth, and the following week I was back to working days.

*Ayden's Pov*

*Knock, Knock* I looked up from my desk "Brittany, Hi how can I help you?" I asked. "I was just coming to see how your new assistant Is working out?" Brittany asked "she's good" I said. "Can I ask you why you wanted a new one, I mean was I not good enough for you?" she asked. "No Brittany it's not that, It was just not working out" I said. "Because your wife has a problem with me? Tell her maybe she shouldn't be so insecure "Brittany said.

+"+That's enough Brittany, I appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my wife like that, and it has nothing to do with Lilly" "Well just know you're making a big mistake" she said turning around and walking out of my office.

I let out a deep breath. "What was that about?" Kevin asked. "Nothing" I said. "Okayy, are you still in for Friday night?" he asked "yeah I'll be there" I said.

After work Lilly and I went for a run, "Babe are you okay you seemed distracted" she asked. "I'm fine, just a lot going on at work" I said. "You promise" she asked "I promise" I said giving her a kiss.

*Lilly's Pov*

I was worried about Ayden, but I didn't want to push it, When we got home I took a shower and we made dinner. After dinner we cuddled on the sofa and watch some tv.

Friday came back around; I made plans with Grace for her to sleepover after her soccer game. I caught the end of the game then we went back to my place and ordered pizza. Grace jumped in the shower, I went to my room to take a quick shower and change into pj shorts and comfy long sleeve shirt.

"Hey babe" Ayden said walking in and giving me a kiss on cheek. "How was your day?" I asked. "Good, busy" he said throwing his tie down on the bed and un button his shirt. "Tonight will be fun with the guys" I said. "I'm a little afraid of axe throwing with Kevin, especially after he had a few beers" Ayden laughed.

"What time do we have to be at the Bar tomorrow for Collins surprise birthday party?" I asked. "Eight-thirty, is Brooke going?" Ayden asked. "Yes, she comes back from a conference in Chicago tonight" I said.

He walked over and grabbed me by the hips. "Babe" I said "Humm" he said kissing my neck. I groaned. *ding-dong* "It's the pizza guy I have to get it" I said. "He can wait" Ayden said I pushed him off of me playfully. "I'll see you downstairs" I said smiling at him.

I paid the pizza guy and brought into the kitchen. Grace came down from her shower. "Just in time" I said. "You mean before Ayden eats it all" she laughed. "I heard that" Ayden said walking into the kitchen.

"How are you doing Grace?, how was your game today?" Ayden asked her. "Good, I got an A on my Chemistry test, and scored a goal in the game today" she said. "The winning goal" I said. "Good Job little Grey".

Grace rolled her eyes. "I have to get going, have a fun girls night" Ayden said giving me a kiss on the lips. "Bye Grace" "Bye Ayden".

"You are really lucky, I know I'm young I don't much about love but Ayden is a great guy, I'm glad you guys made it" Grace said.

"Awe Grace you're so sweet" I said giving her a hug. "I'm glad we made it too" I said. "Did you guys ever break up?" she asked. "In college we did, What happen?" Grace asked.

"His guy friends, they told him how great it was to be single, that he's "missing out on all the fun". "Guys are so stupid" Grace said. "I know" I said. "So he listens to them and broke up with you?" "yes, He told me he wanted to "Take a break", I sat in my dorm room and cried the first week, then my roommate and one of the other girls I was friends with in my hallway dragged me out to some frat party, and guess who the first person I saw was" I asked

"Ayden? No way, what did you do?" she asked. "Got really drunk and threw up in the frat houses tub" I said. she laughed "Not my proudest moment " I couldn't stand watching him talking with other girls, I didn't want to look some crazy ex, I tried to avoid him, he ended up helping me back to my dorm and staying up all night to make sure I was okay, and held my hair back when I threw up" I said.

"That was really sweet" she said. "The next morning he told me how stupid he was he should of never broke up with me, and he wanted to get back together" I said. "I'm sure you said yes right away" Grace said. "Actually, I made him sweat it out a few days" I said. "Good"

I cleaned up and we went into the living room, Grace picked out a movie and we got settled in.

"Hey babe I'm home" Ayden whispered in my ear. "What time is it" I mumbled. "One" he said. "How was your night?" I asked turning over towards him. "It was fun, and Kevin didn't kill anyone" "That's good" I said. "I'll let you go back to sleep, I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon; I looked over and saw Grace was already up. "Morning" I said walking into the kitchen. "Morning" "Smells good" I said. "Bacon and French toast Ayden said. I leaned against him, he kissed my forehead. "Did you guys have fun last night?" he asked. "Yes we watched some chick flicks and today we are getting massages and Pedicures" Grace said.

Ayden's phone started going off, he leaned over and looked at it then put it back down. "Some anonymous number" he said.

Our Massages and pedicures felt amazing, we did a little shopping after and got lunch then I dropped Grace off at home. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked helping her bring her things into the house. "Mom is on a girls trip with Aunt Kate, Aunt Mia, Grandma Carla and Grandma Grace, dad I don't know" she said. "Lilly!" Gail said coming out of the kitchen i gave her a big hug. "How's my girl doing?" she asked. "Good you?" "Good" I said "Can I get you anything?" she asked. "I'm fine thanks, I have to get going, Ayden and I have Collins surprise party tonight downtown" I said. "Have a good time" she said. "Thanks".

"Thanks for everything" Grace said "Oh course we have to do it again soon" I said. "Definitely" she said giving me a hug. "I'll see you guys later" "Bye Sweetie" Gail said.

Ayden wasn't home when I got there, I debated going for a run but opt out for a nap instead to try and get rid of my horrible headache.

I changed into sweatpants and one of Ayden's tee-shirts and laid down . "come on dozer" I said patting on the bed, he jumped up and laid at the end of the bed.

*Ayden's Pov*

I parked in the driveway after running errands, As I was getting out of the car my phone started going off, I grabbed it out of the cup holder, it was anonymous again, I picked it up "hello?" nothing "Hello?" silence. I hung up and stuck it in my hoodie.

"Lilly" I yelled. "GET OFF OF ME YOUR HURTING ME" I heard Lilly yell, I booked it up the stairs two at time to our room, "Lilly wake up your having a bad dream" I said. she opened her eyes and sat up. "Shh, it was a bad dream you're okay babe" I said hugging her.

She laid her head in my chest. "i'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out" she said. "Its fine babe I'm just glad you're okay. "What time is it?" she asked "six" I said. "Oh wow I didn't mean to nap that long" Lilly said pushing the blankets off herself.

"I have to shower and get ready"

*Lily's Pov*

I showered, straighten my hair and did my makeup. "Ayden are you going to shower and get ready?" I asked as he laid in bed and watched TV. "It takes me five minutes to get ready" "Ugh" I crawled on the bed and grabbed the remote from him and shut the TV off. "Hey" he said smiling. "We can't be late" I said. Ayden pulled me on top of him, pulling me down to kiss him. "I don't think Collin will mind" he said. "Come on" I said getting off of him, "Wait where are you going?"

"Jesus now we are definitely going to be late" Ayden said coming out of the bathroom ten minutes later. I was wearing a white lacy strapless bra and white lacy boy shorts . "Nope" I said sliding on a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a white blouse loose tank top and black leather jacket over and paired it off black widow boots.

"You look beautiful" Ayden said. "Thanks you don't clean up so bad yourself" I said. "Do you want me to drive?" he asked. "Doesn't matter" I said.

The drive downtown didn't take long, we parked and walked down the street to the bar.

"LILLY!" Collin's sister Mackenzie yelled running up and giving me a big hug. "Oh my gosh how are you doing?" I asked "I'm great, how are you? Congrats on getting married, sorry I couldn't be there" she said. "Oh its okay how did the audition go?" I asked "I got it!" "No way you're going to be in the Nut Cracker" "yes!" I gave her a big hug "Congrats I'm so excited for you" I said "Thanks" "Congrats" Ayden said giving her a big hug. Thank you, I'm so excited, you know it's always been my dream" Mackenzie said.

"Lilly" I turned around. "BROOKE" I yelled giving her a big hug. Ayden and Mackenzie laughed. "It's like they haven't seen each other in years" Ayden said. "Hey I missed my best friend" Brooke said not letting me go. "I love your outfit" Brooke said. "Thanks, love that dress" I said. "oh you know good old Express" she said.

"Hey Kenzie" Brooke said giving her a hug. "I'm going to the bar, first ones on me what you like to drink?" Ayden asked. "Vodka, spritz with a splash of cranberry" Brooke said. "I'll just have water" Mackenzie said "Babe?" "Vodka and cranberry please" "Thank you sweetie" Brooke said laughing.

"SO how is married life?" Brooke asked. "It's been amazing" I said. "Anyone here for Collin's Party, we can bring you back to your section" The hostess yelled

"He should be here with Brad and Sarah in a few minutes, Sarah is going to text me" Mackenzie said as we made our way back.

"Here you go" Ayden said coming back putting the drinks on a table and handing it to each of us" "Thanks babe" I said giving him a kiss. "Thanks Ayden" .

More of Collin's friend/ coworker showed up.

"He's Here" Mackenzie yelled

A few second later he walked in our site "SURPRISE" everyone yelled. "Holy shit" he said laughing. "Happy birthday!".

Collin made his rounds saying hi to everyone then Ayden took him to the bar for a beer and a shot.

"Are you okay you seem distracted" Brooke asked. "I'm fine" I said smiling. "Let's go dance" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me out to the small dance floor they had set up with a DJ.

*Ayden's pov*

"How's married life man?" Collin asked as we waited for our shots and beers. "Great" I said "What happen with that crazy chick that worked for you?" he asked "She got moved, and they gave me someone else" I said. "She is hot, but crazy" he said laughing. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her, I have enough going on with projects right now" I said.

The Bartender came back "here you go guys" she said smiling. "Thanks" I said giving her my card. "Do you want to keep it open?" she asked. "yes" I said. we picked up our shots. "Happy Birthday" I said clinking glasses with Collin. "Thanks" I threw the shot back, Collin made a face. "Suck it up buddy there are going to plenty of those coming your way tonight" I said. he groaned.

*Lilly's Pov

The night was fun, dancing and drinking with everyone. I was feeling a little buzzed from the two shots I took, so I went up to the bar to get some water. "Can I help you?" the bartender asked. "Can I just have a water please" I asked "sure" she said.

"here you go" she said handing me the plastic cup, "Thank you to so much" I said. "Your rings are beautiful" she said "Oh thank you" I said. "How long have you been married?" she asked. "just over a month" I said. "Awe congrats" she said. "Thank you" "if you don't mind me asking where did you get married?" she asked. "My grandparent's backyard actually" "That sounds so nice" she said "it was, the day went by too fast I would do it again, minus the stress of planning" I laughed. "just Let me know if you need anything else" "Thank you" I said turning around.

"Bitch" someone threw a drink in my face, Brittany was standing in front of me, before I could do anything my security guard grabbed me and the bouncer grabbed her and dragged her out.

"Lilly are you okay?" Sawyer asked me, "where is Ayden?" I asked. "Babe I'm right here" he said "Lilly, are you okay, come on I'll help you get cleaned up" Brooke said walking me to the bathroom.

*Ayden's Pov*

"This needs to end now" I said Sawyer.


End file.
